A Family For My Birthday
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Katrina spends another birthday alone. But she'll soon discover that this birthday was about to be quite different.


**A birthday story for my very special fanfic friend, Rosto'sGirl! Happy Birthday, Amiga!**

* * *

Katrina walked down the sidewalk on sadness. Today was her birthday but she has no family to spend it with.

She had been shipped from foster home to foster home. So she has given up on having a family.

As a result, Katrina has a hard time expressing emotions most of the time and spent her time tinkering with machines and eventually worked her way to to be a scientist for the Plumbers.

Katrina looked to the side and saw the cozy little houses with the lights on. She imagined mothers and fathers laughing with their children and making happy memories with them.

"I wish I had a family." Katrina sighed. But she knew that wishes just don't come true.

Suddenly, Thunder was heard.

Katrina looked up. She didn't remember a storm in the forecast. She took out her phone and checked her weather app.

At that moment, it started to rain.

Sighing at her unfortunate luck. Katrina ran for it. She needed a place to take shelter until the storm was over.

Then, Katrina spotted an old house high upon a hill.

It was the Grant Mansion, the town's local haunted house.

But Katrina wasn't a superstitious person. She pushed the gate open and ran all the way up.

Soaking wet, Katrina tried to dry herself on the porch. Lightening flashes and the thunder banged louder.

The storm had no signs of stopping soon.

"I think I'm going to Ben here all night." Katrina started shivering from the cold.

Suddenly, a creaking sound came from behind Katrina. She slowly turned and saw the door opened.

Katrina's eyes widened. But she brished it off. "It must have been the wind." She walked inside the mansion. Katrina couldn't see much since it was so dark, so she used her phone as a flashlight.

"I wonder if anyone even lives here." Katrina wondered as she looked around.

Something cold brushed against Katrina's face. She screamed and dropped her phone.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Katrina screamed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Keep it together, Katrina. It must have been a draft, that's all. There's no such thing as ghosts."

After collecting herself, Katrina tried to find her phone.

But it was gone.

Katrina tried to keep calm again.

 _"Wooooooooo..."_

A ghostly moan echoed through the room. Katrina felt chills race up her spine, her body started to quiver.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as-"

A white figure materialized before Katrina. A ghoulish looking ghost that was wrapped in green chains! It blinked it's one green eye at her.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Katrina screamed and ran away. "A GHOST!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the scary ghost cackled and wailed a skeleton she chased Katrina all over the house.

Katrina looked back to see if the apparition was still following her when she bumped into a broad chest.

Dazed, Katrina looked up and screamed.

It looked like Frankenstein's monster ominously looming over her.

Katrina practically choked on her own scream. She sputtered and wheezed in fright as she backed away from the growling monster.

Hearing a groan behind her, Katrina spun around and saw a vampire.

The bloodthirsty monster hissed and reached his clawed fingers at her, his sharp fangs dripping with saliva.

Katrina couldn't take it anymore. She felt her body shutting down, she fell over in a faint.

The monsters surrounded the unconscious girl, wondering what to do with her.

"What's going on in here?!"

Turning around, the monsters saw Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, plus Rachel and Sasha Jocklin running down the stairs.

"Katrina!" Rook shouted. "Oh, no!" He rushed to her side.

"You know her?!" asked the ghost.

"Yes, she's a scientist for the Plumbers!" Rook said. "And now, she must be scared half to death!"

Katrina began to stir. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Rook's friendly face, much to her sweet relief.

"Oh, Rook!" Katrina threw her arms around her. "Am I glad to...see...you..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the horrible monsters looking back at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTERS! GHOSTS!" Katrina screamed and tried to run, but Rachel and Sasha caught her and made her sit on the floor.

"No! Please don't be scared!" said Rachel.

"Yeah! They're aliens! Not monsters!" Sasha said. "They're also our family. They thought your were an intruder!"

Just then, something small and grey came out of Sasha's brown hair. "Is it safe to come out?"

Katrina squealed and backed into the wall. "A mouse!"

Sasha blinked. "What? Oh, no! This is Grey Matter. And he's a Galvan, not a mouse." Sasha took him out and showed him to her.

"When we heard screaming from downstairs, Grey Matter got scared and hid in my hair!" Sasha explained.

"The poor guy sure is jumpy!" Ben said. "Especially when screams of terror are heard in the darkness!"

"Ben?! Do you know these people?!" Katrina blubbered.

Ben smiled. "Yep, and you really don't have to be afraid. But they are aliens, really nice aliens." He introduced them one by one. "Katrina, this is Ghostfreak, Whampire, and Frankenstrike. And of course you've met Grey Matter."

"So you're Katrina!" Grey Matter said excitedly. "The Plumbers tell me you're quite the genius!"

Katrina felt her face blush. "Oh! Uh, thank you." She looked at how friendly these aliens looked now. "So...you guys are a family?"

"That's right, we may not be related by blood, but we are bonded by the love we share." Rachel said.

Rook blinked. "Wait a minute. Isn't today your birthday, Katrina?"

Sadness filled Katrina's eyes. "Yes..."

"Then why do you look so sad?" asked Ben. "Everyone should be happy on their birthday."

"Because I..." She started to tear up. "I have no family to celebrate it with." She stared to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, Sweetie." Rachel hugged her, along with Sasha, Rook, and Ben. The rest of the family joined in one big group hug.

"Y'know, Katrina. We could be your family if you want." Ben said.

"What?!" Katrina sniffled.

Ben nodded. "Yeah! These guys are family to me. So why don't you be a part of it?"

"Excellent idea, Ben!" Rook said. "What do you say, Katrina?"

Seeing the eager looks on their faces, Katrina could feel the genuine love they shared. It was something she had been missing all these years.

Wiping a tear away, Katrina finally smiled. "Yes."

"Yay! New family member!" Sasha cheered.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ghostfreak shook a finger. "She has to go through the initiation before joining our family." he reminded.

At that moment, Katrina's arms were grabbed and held up by Frankenstrike.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Katrina was feeling scared again.

Ghostfreak lifted up her shirt, exposing her tummy. "Don't worry, the initiation is completely harmless."

Katrina whimpered.

"It is, trust us." Sasha said with a giggle. She brought Grey Matter to her stomach and the Galvan jumped onto it.

"AAH!" Katrina squeaked before she felt little alien fingers wiggle into her tummy. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! THAT TICKLES!"

"Of course it does." Rook said, smiling. "That's the initiation."

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Grey Matter teased, showing no mercy as he tickled all over her belly. He wigglee his finger in her belly button and tickled it silly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP! NOOOOO!" Katrina whined. "I CAN'T!"

"Can't what?" Ben asked teasingly as he held Katrina's legs down to keep her secure.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katrina could only laugh as Grey Matter tickled his way all over her tummy, her armpits, and even her neck.

Cootchie, coo, Katrina!" Grey Matter teased, tickling her ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Gee, guys. Should I stop?" Grey Matter asked mockingly as he crawl-tickled down Katrina's shirt. He went back to tickling her belly.

"P-P-PLEASE! MAKE HIM STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katrina begged. "I- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-HIHIHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Ben laughed. "She's being tickled so bad, she can't even beg anymore!"

"Okay, Grey Matter. Stop." Rachel said.

Grey Matter stopped and hopped off of Katrina.

Frankenstrike carried her to the couch and gently laid her down. "You can rest here, Katrina." he said softly. "You've had a long night." He placed a warm blanket over her.

Exhausted, Katrina closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Katrina opened her eyes and saw rays of sunshine peek through the windows.

Katrina sat up and stretched, fully rested.

"SURPRISE!"

Katrina jumped and put a hand to her chest. Rook, Ben, Rachel, Sasha and all their alien friends arrived with a delicious looking birthday cake.

"Happy, Birthday, Katrina!" they all cheered out.

"We got you a cake!" Sasha said. "I hope you like it!"

Katrina's breath hitched. Her eyes started to water.

Aftet singing the happy birthday song, the family presented Katrina with her cake.

"Make a wish, Katrina!" Rook said.

Katrina smiled and closed her eyes, then she blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Then they embraced Katrina with a big family hug.

And Katrina became a true believer that day. Wishes do come true. Because her birthday wish had certainly come true.


End file.
